Pretty Cure Lovely Stars: The Missing Vivid Jewels! Transcript
Begining In Town . . . The bus had finally arrived at the Kincho District bus stop. Nijiko Rosa, Umino Kara and Kiaki Midori had gotten off the bus and the first thing catching their eyes being a large mall. The trio immediately bolted inside, all with earth-sized smiles and star-filled eyes: Secretly an evil shadow-like being had taken their transformation items while they weren't looking. Later on, Rosa, Kara and Midori were all taking funny pictures in the photo booth when the camera stopped. Rosa wen out and took out the wheel of pictures, trying not to laugh as all their funny faces were basically then funniest thing on earth. When she suddenly recieved a tap on the shoulder, she then turned around to see a three girls about her age: The frist has long brown hair in braids, the second had long blue hair and the third has short, dark purple hair and wore a pair of square-frame glasses. A blonde haired girl with braided pigtail joined the other group alongside two others: One had light orange hair the other was blonde as well but had pink eyes. When a large shadow-like monster burst up from beneath them, destroying part of the ground with it. It then begun transforming every person in sight into stone . . . But strangey it didn't effect them?! Mall Madness Brown Haired Girl: Its okay, just go hide! My friends and I are gonna find a guard . . . Blue Haired Girl: Stay safe, don't get lost either. Rosa: Um . . . Okay, if you guys say so? Kara: C'mon, It'll be okay! They know what their doin' Midori: What, Why? I'm not listening to some girls I just met a few seconds ago! Kara: Shut Up Midori!! And just at that second, three other girls were runing towards them as the floor was crumbling away beneath them by the very second. One had dark purple hair, the second had orange hair and the last had blonde hair. Rosa then turned back around and noticed that the brown haired girl and her friends were gone. Rosa: Where'd they go?? Midori: They said something about finding help I think? Second those words passed Midori's lips, a sextet of light beams shot down infront of them, in the ordered colors: Red, Blue, Purple, Green, Orange & Pink, and from those light beams emerged a Cure but the green but, from that being a Helper. Each memeber was wearing a short Chinese-like outfit with shorts underneath in their signature color and each having an animal-like feature (ears and tail), except the Green Helper. The Orange and Pink Cures then leaped straight at the shadow, before performing their signature attacks: Orange Cure: Pretty Cure, Tiger Volcano! Pink Cure: Pretty Cure, Bunny Barrier! The Pink Cure immediately summoned a glowing pale pink barrier, shielding them all as the Orange Cure unleashed a funnel of lava upon the shadow. The shadow immediately rose back upon, grabbed the Orange Cure and repeatedly began slamming her onto the barrier. And with the last slam, she had been knocked unconsious. Pink Cure: CURE TIGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rosa: Cure . . . Tiger ? WAIT!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE PRETTY CURE ???!!!! Red Cure: Yes! Red Cure: Cure Bunny! NO!!!!! Cure Bunny: I don't care! SHE'S MY FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cure Bunny zoomed out of the barrier, grabbed Cure Tiger and zoomed right back into the barrier. She placed the Orange Cure gently down before erasing the barrier, leaping high in the air with tremendous power and force. Now at eye level with the shadow, she sent a flying kick straight to the center of its face. Green Helper: I'm guardian of the Tomodachi Temple! Temple Maiden! Take this . . . MAIDEN POWER, FIRE! ETERNAL BLAZING!!!!! Kara: Temple . . . Maiden? Cure Bunny? And in a matter of seconds a funnel of flames immediately burst from Temple Maiden's left palm as she stretched it forward and coiled around the shadow before burning it away, but unfortunately up to ten more shadows took its place. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Candyseries Category:Movies Category:Royal Rainbow Pretty Cure Category:Four Skies Pretty Cure Category:User: Anime-Candy